walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Monroe (Road to Survival)
Paul Monroe, better known as Jesus, is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse As A Playable Character "Jesus" - "A Larger World" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All melee teammates get +20% attack. You get a small bonus to item drop chance. *'Adrenaline Rush': Devastating Blow (Deal 325% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. "Jesus" - "March To War" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Jesus' Ambush (Deal 500% damage to one enemy. All teammates regain 45% of their max HP.) *'Specialist Skill': Command (When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. "Jesus" - "All Out War" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Dizzying Strike (Deal 300% damage and impair for 2 turns to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Parting Shot (If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. "Jesus" - "Whispers Into Screams" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Fast teammates get +30% attack. You get a medium bonus to item drop chance. *'Adrenaline Rush': Ferocious Strike (Deal 325% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +15 crit for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. "Jesus" - "A New Beginning" * Persona: Soldier *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All melee teammates get a very large bonus to AP when attacking and 30% attack. *'Adrenaline Rush': Forcused Slash (Deal 650% damage to one enemy. This character gets +45% attack and +45% defense for two turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. "Jesus" - "Survival Road" * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Tough * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get a huge bonus to AP when taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: On Your Feet! (Deal 325% damage and 150 damage bleeding for 2 turns to a line of enemies. Revive one teammate with 25% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. "Jesus" - "Road to Survival #1" * Persona: '''Hunter * '''Trait: '''Strong * '''Role: Tank * Rarity: 'Epic (5 Stars) * '''Leader Skill: '''Does not have one. * '''Adrenaline Rush: '''Leading The Charge ''(Deal 400% damage to a line of enemies. Up to 3 teammates get +100% attack, which decreases by 20% for 2 turns) * 'Specialist Skill: '''Human Shield ''(While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them.) * '''Active Skill: Does not have one. "Jesus" - "Limited Edition" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Tough * Role: Damage * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get +15% attack and +15% defense. * Adrenaline Rush: Time To Duel (Deal 300% damage to one enemy. This character regains up to 50% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. "Jesus" - "Limited Edition" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Tough * Role: Medic * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Get It Together (Up to 3 teammates regain up to 50% of their max HP and recover from stun and bleed.) * Specialist Skill: Guardian (When this character performs a critical attack on an anemy, they will apply a damage negating shield on an ally with the lowest HP. The shield will remain active until it negates 1 incoming attack against the ally.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. "Jesus" - "Limited Edition" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Tough * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get +30% HP and +24 crit. * Adrenaline Rush: Two On One (Deal 350% damage to one enemy. This character regains up to 40% of his max HP, revive one teammate with 40% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. "Jesus" - "Ties That Bind" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Fast * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Kicking Ass (Deal 450% damage to one enemy. Up to 2 teammates get +45% defense for 2 turns and gain +45% bonus HP.) * Specialist Skill: Indomitable (While not stunned, whenever this character takes damage, they gain +30% defense until the start of their next turn, in addition to any existing defense increases, including prior activations of this skill.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. "Jesus" - "Shiva Force" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Tough * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: One Man Army (Deal 450% damage to up to 3 enemies. This character regains up to 25% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Hold The Line (For every dead teammate, this specialist receives +25% defense and +25% attack, in addition to any existing attack or defense increases, including prior activations of this skill.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Paul Monroe has killed: * Gary * Bernie (Indirectly Caused, alongside his fellow Alexandria Herd Patrol members) * Joshua * At least nine unnamed Saviors * At least two unnamed Whisperers * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia * Jesus' All Out War variant originally used his full name, Paul "Jesus" Monroe, though his last name "Monroe" was erroneously misspelled as "Monreo". ** This was later fixed with all of his variants being renamed to simply "Jesus". * Jesus A Larger World is one of two characters to have Devastating Blow as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being [[Tyreese (Road to Survival)|Tyreese Survival Road]]. * Jesus All Out War is one of many characters to have Parting Shot as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Parting Shot. * Jesus March to War is one of many characters to have Command as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Command. * Jesus Ties That Bind is one of many characters to have Indomitable as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Indomitable. * Jesus Road to Survival #1 is one of many characters to have Human Shield as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Human Shield. * Jesus Limited Edition (Ultra Rare) is one of many characters to have Guardian as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Guardian. * Jesus Shiva Force is one of many characters to have Hold The Line as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Hold The Line. Category:Deuteragonist Category:Parting Shot Category:Command Category:Human Shield Category:Guardian Category:Hold The Line Category:Indomitable Category:Alive Category:Hunters Category:Leaders Category:Soldier Category:Peacekeepers